Conventional organic solvent based polymer compositions have become disfavored due to problems associated with environmental pollution, conservation of resources and providing a safe working environment. Instead, aqueous solution or dispersion type coating compositions have been proposed as alternatives. In particular, much attention has been paid to reactive polymer emulsions and dispersions because of the ease with which they provide improved properties such as water and solvent resistance.
The use of combinations of polymers, aqueous emulsions and dispersions (latices) and epoxy resins or compounds is well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,869 to Long taught a composition including a high acid acrylic latex (5 to 20% by weight), a crosslinking agent (1 to 10%) and an ultraviolet absorber for use in preserving porous inorganic substrates. The crosslinking agent can include an epoxy resin.
Water-soluble silanes as additives in latex systems have also been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,632 to Bredow disclosed coating compositions for Portland cement or metal. The coating composition thereof can be mixed from a pair of storage stable components; a dry mix including a fine particle size filler, an epoxy resin and optionally, a coarse aggregate, and a wet mix including a polymer latex, an amine-functional epoxy curing agent, and a water-soluble epoxy- or amino-silane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,955 to Pons disclosed coating and adhesive compositions based on aqueous dispersions of addition polymers of one or more olefinically unsaturated monomers, emulsion stabilizers and/or emulsifiers and a water-soluble epoxysilane. The water-soluble epoxysilane is added preferably after the polymerization of the addition polymer. The shelf life, however, of such compositions is only from two to three days.
EP Pat. No. 401,496 to Hahn disclosed aqueous silicon-modified plastic dispersions as adhesives by epoxysilane-treatment of a dispersion of emulsion copolymers containing carboxylic acid, amide and sulfonic acid groups. Water soluble epoxysilanes of the formula R1R2R3R4Si are disclosed with R1=(cyclo)alkyl with reactive oxirane group; R2=(cyclo)alkoxy, (cyclo)alkyl, aryl or aralkyl; R3, R4=(cyclo)alkoxy, or OH. However, the composition of the synthetic latex is specific. Furthermore, the neat epoxysilane is added directly to the polymer.
In addition to these coating technologies, emulsions of trialkoxysilanes have been previously reported used as waterproofing agents. For example, buffered aqueous silane emulsions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,877,654 and 5,393,330. Alkylalkoxysilanes are also emulsified with nonionic and anionic emulsifiers for water repellency properties in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,954.
The present invention provides shelf stable compositions comprised of water-insoluble or slightly soluble epoxysilanes, emulsifier and a water dispersible or emulsifiable organic polymer which contains a functional group with an active hydrogen. The method of the present invention for the preparation of a shelf stable composition comprises: (a) dispersing a water insoluble or slightly soluble epoxysilane compound in an aqueous solution with emulsifier to yield an aqueous emulsion, and (b) adding the silane emulsion to a water dispersed or emulsified organic polymer which contains a functional group with an active hydrogen. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an article coated and cured with the reactive, aqueous dispersion. The compositions of the present invention are stable for at least about six (6) months. Moreover, improved properties such as solvent resistance, adhesion, smoothness, hardness and mar resistance are achieved with compositions of the present invention.
The present invention provides stable epoxy silane containing compositions and methods for the preparation of stable epoxy-silane containing compositions comprising: (I) a water insoluble or slightly soluble epoxysilane; (II) emulsifier; (III) water; and (IV) water dispersible or emulsified polymer containing a functional group with an active hydrogen. Also provided are two part systems such that an epoxysilane emulsion comprising components (I)-(III) are combined and the component (IV) may be added upon use of components (I) to (III). Moreover, additional components, (V), such as catalysts and pH buffers may be added. Contemplated herein are also compositions for the preparation of the above compositons, namely the silane (I) and the emulsifier (II).
The present invention provides highly stable epoxysilane containing compositions that do not seed or gel during storage. Generally, they are stable for at least two to three weeks and more preferably two to three months. In fact, these compositions containing less than twenty weight percent epoxysilane last longer than six months of storage. This compares favorably with the prior art which taught silane/polymer compositions which would lose properties, such as adhesion, or even gel after two-three weeks.
(I) SILANES
The water insoluble or slightly soluble epoxy functional silane for use herein are of the general structure R1aR2bSi(OR3)4xe2x88x92axe2x88x92b where R1 is an epoxy substituted alkyl or aralkyl group, where the alkyl may have from four to thirty carbon atoms, R3 is an alkyl or alkoxy-substituted alkyl, aryl or aralkyl group having from two to ten carbon atoms, R2 is an alkyl group or alkoxy substituted alkyl, aryl or aralkyl group having from one to ten carbon atoms, a is one to three, and b is zero to two, with the proviso that a+b is 1, 2, or 3. Each R group may be cyclic, branched or linear. The term water insoluble or slightly soluble silanes includes silanes with solubilities between 0.1 and 8.0 weight percent in water. Water insoluble epoxy silanes are preferred. However, water soluble silanes are specifically excluded from these silanes because compositions made with such silanes are not stable for extended periods of time, i.e., more than two to three days at ambient conditions.
The preferred epoxy functional silanes include: 
where: R is (CH2)m, where m has a value of zero to six;
R2 is an alkyl, alkoxy-substituted alkyl, aryl or aralkyl group, each of said groups having from one to ten carbon atoms;
R3 is an alkyl, alkoxy-substituted alkyl, aryl or aralkyl group, each of said groups having from two to ten carbon atoms;
R4, R5, R6 or R7 are each hydrogen or an alkyl group having from one to six carbon atoms;
R8 is an alkyl group having from one to four carbon atoms or aralkyl or aryl group having six to ten carbon atoms; 
n has a value of zero, one or two.
c, d and e each have a value of zero or one; and
f has a value of zero, one or two.
More specifically, R2 denotes a substituted or unsubstituted monovalent hydrocarbon group exemplified by alkyl groups (e.g., methyl, ethyl, isobutyl, and octyl groups), alkenyl groups (e.g., vinyl and ally[ groups), aryl groups (e.g., phenyl, tolyl and naphthyl groups), and aralkyl groups (e.g., benzyl and 2-phenylethyl groups), as well as those substituted groups obtained by the replacement of one or more of the carbon atoms in the above named hydrocarbon groups with various kinds of atoms and/or groups including sulfur and oxygen, and/or replacement of one or more of the hydrogen atoms in the above named hydrocarbon groups with various kinds of groups, including, but not limited to, halogen atoms, epoxy, methacryloxy, acryloxy, carboxyl, ester, cyano, and polyoxyalkylene groups.
R3 are alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryl or aralkyl radicals such as ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, and cyclo radicals such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, and cyclooctyl. Illustrative of suitable branched chain hydrocarbon radicals for R2 are alkyl radicals such as isopropyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, sec-amyl, and 4-methyl-2-pentyl. Alkoxyalkyl groups may be exemplified by n-botoxy ethyl and methoxy propyl. Aryl groups may be exemplified by phenyl and aralkyl groups may be exemplified by benzyl or ethyl phenyl.
R4, R5, R6 or R7 are hydrogen atoms or monovalent hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms exemplified by alkyl groups (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl and isobutyl groups), alkenyl groups (e.g., vinyl and alkyl groups), and aryl groups (e.g., phenyl group). These hydrocarbon groups may be substituted by halogen atoms and functional groups, including cyano and epoxy, for a part or all of the hydrogen atoms therein.
Examples of epoxy functional silanes used in accordance with the present invention include, but are not limited to, those silanes described by Brison and Lefort in French Patent No. 1,526,231. Specific examples are 2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl) ethyltriethoxysilane, 4-(methyldiethoxysilyl)-1,2-epoxycyclohexane, 3-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl) propyl tri(isobutoxy) silane, 3-(2,3-epoxybutoxy)propyltriethoxysilane, and [2.2.1] bicycloheptane 2,3-epoxy-5-(2-triethoxysilyl)ethyl.
The silane(s) is present at 0.1 to 30 percent by weight of the total composition [(I)-(IV)].
The preferred concentration is about 0.1 to 10 percent of the weight of the total composition. In preparing the precursor epoxy silane emulsion, as defined by components (I)-(III), the silane(s) is present at 0.1 to 60 weight percent.
(II) EMULSIFIER
The emulsifiers for use herein include nonionic, anionic and cationic surfactants or mixtures of nonionic with anionic or cationic surfactants. Examples of the nonionic surfactants include polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ethers, polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, sorbitan fatty acid esters, and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters. Examples of the anionic surfactants include fatty acid salts, alkyl sulfate ester salts, alkyl benzene sulfonate, alkyl phosphate, alkylallyl sulfate ester salt, and polyoxyethylene alkylphosphate ester. Examples of the cationic surfactants include quaternary ammonium salts such as long chain alkyl trimethylammonium salts, long chain alkyl benzyl dimethyl ammonium salts, and di(long chain alkyl) dimethyl ammonium salts. A further listing of surfactants useful in the present invention may be those described in 1994 McCutcheon""s Vol. 2: Functional Materials, North American Edition (The Manufacturing Confectioner Publishing Co., Glen Rock) 1994, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The emulsifier(s) should be present in the range of 0.05 to 30 weight percent based on weight of the total composition of (I)-(IV) and preferably 0.2 to 20 weight percent of the total composition. In the precursor epoxysilane emulsion, the emulsifier should be present at 0.1 to 50 weight percent of the epoxy silane (I).
The appropriate HLB (hydrophilic-lipophilic balance) of the surfactants is chosen to correspond to the HLB of the specific epoxy silane being emulsified. The method for selecting the optimum HLB for a substance is well known to one skilled in the art and described in xe2x80x9cThe HLB Systemxe2x80x9d by ICI Americas Inc.
Because the reactive polymer emulsion, as defined by components (II)-(IV), may be prepared prior to the addition of the precursor epoxy silane emulsion, emulsifiers of the type described above can be used in preparing these precursor compositions. Again, the emulsifiers are chosen so that the appropriate HLB is chosen to correspond to the HLB of the specific reactive polymer being emulsified with the proviso that the emulsifier(s) chosen to emulsify the reactive polymer are compatible with the emulsifier(s) used to make the precursor epoxysilane emulsion. In the precursor reactive polymer emulsion, the emulsifier should be present at 1 to 50 weight percent of the reactive polymer.
(III) WATER
The water may be present in an amount ranging from 29.85 to 99.75 weight percent of the total composition (I)-(IV). When a precursor silane emulsion is made without the polymer, about 39 to 99.75% water should be present.
(IV) POLYMERS
The reactive polymers of the present invention are those which have an active hydrogen thereon, preferably in the form of a carboxylic group. Exemplary of such polymers are those which contain terminal or pendant carboxyl groups (xe2x80x94COOH), some of which may be in its neutralized salt form (e.g., xe2x80x94COOK). These reactive polymers have molecular weights between 500 and 108 gms/mole. The preferred reactive polymer contains a carboxylic acid group in an amount sufficient to have an acid number, as determined by ASTM D669, between 1 and 780, and preferably, between, 10 and 280. The polymers may be added as dispersions, with no emulsifier, or as emulsions, with emulsifiers therein.
Examples of reactive polymers which can be used in the present invention include carboxylic acid modified polymers chosen from the following: polyethylene, polypropylene, polyethylene propylene copolymer, urethanes, epoxies, polystyrenes and urethane acrylic polymers. Also useful herein are acrylic homopolymers, vinyl acrylic polymers, methacrylic polymers, styrene acrylic copolymers, and polyesters. These reactive polymers may also contain other organic functional groups, including hydroxyl, amide, vinyl and halogens are contemplated as being within the scope of reactive polymers.
Specific examples of preferred reactive polymers which can be used in accordance with this invention include commercially available styrene acrylic emulsion polymers, such as JONCRYL(copyright)s 554,540,77, and 95, and SCX 2500, all commercially available from SC Johnson Polymer of Racine, Wis. Other specific examples of commercially available preferred reactive polymers materials which can be used include NEOCRYL(copyright) acrylic emulsions, NEOREZ(copyright) water-borne urethane polymers and NEOPAC(copyright) water-borne urethane acrylic copolymers, available from ZENECA Resins of Wilmington, Mass., and UCAR(copyright) acrylic and vinyl acrylic latexes available from Union Carbide Corporation of Danbury, Conn.
Polymer dispersions, which contain no emulsifiers, may also be used herein.
The polymer should be present at 0.1 to 70 weight percent of the total composition.
(V) OPTIONAL INGREDIENTS
The composition of the present invention may additionally contain cross-linking agents, such as urea and melamine resins which are methylolated and/or alkoxylated, epoxy resins, aziridines and carbodiimides. Such agents may be present at 0.1 to 20 weight percent of the total composition, as long as they do not destabilize the composition during storage.
The compositions of the present invention optionally may comprise water soluble/emulsifiable/dispersible curing catalysts, which are hydrolytically stable, to modulate the curing conditions. Examples of such catalysts are organotitanate, organotin, chelated titanium, aluminum and zirconium compounds, and combinations thereof. Examples of chelated titanates are dihydroxy bis [2-hydroxypropanato (2-)-O1,O2] (2-) titanate, mixed titanium ortho ester complexes, acetylacetonate chelate, bis(ethyl-3-oxobutanolato-O1,O3] bis(2-propanolato) titanium, isopropoxy(triethanolaminato) titanium and alkanolamine complex of titanium. Examples of organotin catalysts are FOMREZ(copyright) UL-1, UL-22, and UL-32 from Witco of Greenwich CT and dibutyltin bis(1-thioglycerol).
The catalyst can be used in an amount of 0.01 to 20 percent, preferably 0.1 to 10 parts, based on reactive polymer component (IV).
The pH of the total composition may impact upon its hydrostability. High alkalinity or high acidity of the composition catalyzes the hydrolysis and condensation of the alkoxysilyl group of the epoxy silane. The closer the pH of the composition is to neutral (pH=7), the better the stability of the emulsion. Therefore, the preferred range of pH of the total composition is 5.5 to 8.5. Substances which can be used to adjust the pH are organic or inorganic buffers including sodium acetate, sodium citrate, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, sodium hydrogen phosphate, sodium dihydrogen phosphate, and the corresponding potassium salts.
Other optional ingredients for inclusion herein arc fillers, thixotropes, pigments, plasticizers, coalescing agents, biocides and fungicides as are commonly known and used in the art.
The precursor epoxysilane emulsions of the present invention are prepared by first mixing the emulsifier (II) with the epoxy functional silane (I). Water (III) is added and the mixture is stirred to provide a white, milky emulsion. The pH of the resulting emulsion is adjusted, if necessary, to pH 7.0xc2x11.5.
The precursor epoxysilane emulsion is added to the reactive polymer (IV) or to a reactive polymer emulsion [Components (II)-(IV)] to provide a stable composition. The method employed to mix these components is not critical and any commonly used low shear equipment, such as a blade or paddle mixer, is suitable. The optional ingredients (V) may be added at any time, although in some cases catalysts should be added last.
The emulsions may be used as two component systems, i.e., components (I)-(III) and component (IV), mixed in shortly before use, but have sufficient stability when mixed to be used as one-component systems. The composition of components (I)-(IV) form uniform aqueous dispersions or emulsions. Many uses of these compositions require drying under ambient conditions or at elevated temperatures (e.g., baking). The resulting dried material has excellent solvent resistance, chemical resistance, hardness, mar resistance, adhesion, water resistance, durability or weatherability.
The compositions made according to the present invention may be used as industrial and architectural coatings, sealants, wood coating, adhesives and in mastics, i.e., generally in any application where the polymer would be used. For example, in textile print paste applications, the composition of the present invention would provide crock resistant colorfast applications. In wood coating, the present compositions would provide stain resistance, mar resistance and block resistance between latex surfaces in storage. As to architectural coatings, the present composition would provide scrub resistance and other improved properties. In sealants, the present composition would provide adhesion to inorganic surfaces. As is clear to one of ordinary skill in the art, there is vast array of applications of the present invention in coating, sealant, adhesives, masonry sealers, fiberglass binders and sizes, inks and other water-borne polymer systems.